


Eric With a K

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Series: Erik With a K [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/M, Oneshot, Shuri is a Little Shit, but for now, may continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: In which Erik is a ticked off coffee snob and Shuri is a perky barista.





	Eric With a K

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like ten minutes. Unedited. Hope you like it.

* * *

Erik stood in line, ticked off at the speed at which it was moving. It was his own fault anyway, he'd slept through his alarm. But the new app he'd been working on was really kicking his ass. Imagine graduating from MIT only to be contracted to create a freaking _dating app_ and _actually_ finding it _challenging?_

_What had his life come to?_

* * *

He soon found out the reason for the hold up. There was a new barista and she seemed content with sparking conversation with every person who ordered. Like yea sure, not like people in line have jobs or classes to get to.

Truthfully he didn't have either. He'd been working freelance for over a year but he just really hated standing in line.

When it was his turn to order, he was greeted by the barista's bright smile and he let out a scoff.

"Yea.... You can quit pretending to be so happy and cheery."

 _"Pretending?"_ The girl asked with a slight pout.

"Yea.... _Shuri_ is it?" He asked reading her name tag

"It is."

"Yea. You can drop the act. I'll still tip the same amount I usually do."

She looked taken aback.

"You think I'm being _polite_ for **tips?"**

"Nobody's this happy and perky so early in the morning."

"What'll you be having this morning?" Shuri scoffed.

"Medium Americano, with a shot of cream and two sugars."

"Right," she scoffed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Name?"

" _Erik, with a K._ "

She nodded and rang up his order. He only hoped she hadn't fucked it up.

He heard his name being called and let out a scoff when he saw what was scribbled on the side of the cup, **Eric** **with a K.**

Looking over, the brat behind thre register snickered lightly.

 _God was truly testing him this morning_.


End file.
